


A Party to Remember

by kuro_fangirl_818



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel's First Time, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_fangirl_818/pseuds/kuro_fangirl_818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This New Year's Eve is sure to be a special one, Sebastian would make sure to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party to Remember

Ciel had never been big on parties, honestly they made him cringe. Standing there amongst drunk nobles, listening to them blabber on and on about their business, wealth, or sales. Having to smile and nod intently as if he was actually paying attention. The dull music, the overly-done outfits, he despised it all. But somehow he had let his overly-dramatic servants get the idea of having a New Year’s Eve party in his head.

“It will be fun, yes?”

“All the balloons~, and there could be fireworks~, and the countdown! It’s all so exciting, bocchan!”

“Yeah, and I can prepare special New Year’s Eve themed cakes!”

Even his newest servant and his, friends (?), were in his ear about it.

‘”A party would be lovely” says Emily. “Yea, we’d get to see new people! I’m tired of staring at this lot day to day” says Wordsworth.”

The only one quiet about the entire thing surprisingly was his butler, who seemed to carry on as if it was just a normal day. He had once mentioned something to the earl in the morning while he was getting dressed. A gift? Or was it a surprise? It was hard for Ciel to recollect the conversation with all the extra bantering going on around him.

“Oi,” he called to his bunch of servants who were still rambling on about a party. There was a moment of silence as the lot anxiously watched their young master, the look of anticipation dancing in their eyes. Ciel sighed, hard. “Send the invitations.” A howl of excitement echoed throughout the manor as the servants quickly dispersed to do their duties.

“We’re having a paaaartyyyy!!”

Ciel dragged his hand down his face releasing a grunt. What had he just gotten himself into? Like clockwork his butler arrived to deliver his afternoon tea.

“So, I hear you’ve decided to host a party, bocchan?” The demon smirked. “Could it be that you are finally participating in the duties of an Earl in London’s high society?” He placed the teacup on the desk and bent down to give Ciel a deep kiss on his cheek. The boy blushed instantly.

“Not at all.” Ciel retorted picking up the teacup trying to act as if nothing happened.

“Oh? Then what’s the reason?” Sebastian asked, smiling at the boy’s reaction.

“I was just sick of hearing that lot blabber. That’s all. Besides I hate parties.” Sebastian took the teacup from his master’s hand and placed it on a table. “Hey, I wasn’t finished with--.” A gloved hand on the young earl’s chin stopped him midsentence as his butler’s soft lips pushed desperately against his own. Ciel had lost the will to fight his feelings for his butler a long time ago and he felt so much better for it. He allowed the demon to greedily suck and pull at his tender lips, and he reciprocated, letting his fingers get tangled in Sebastian’s black hair. His kisses were so passionate, so strong, it often tired out the young boy causing him to gasp for breath. The man lifted Ciel off the ground, allowing the boy to straddle his legs around his waist as he continued to kiss him deeper, harder. The boy could feel his butler’s hardening member through his pants and he began grinding his pelvis softly against it. The demon let out a greedy chuckle as he tightened his grip around the small of Ciel’s back. There was a soft knock on the door then it opened.

“Ah, Snake. Is there something the young master can help you with?” Sebastian asked, his usual charming smile plastered on his face. He was holding the earl’s teacup getting ready to refill it. Ciel was seated at his desk, causally shuffling through the loose papers on it.

“’Yes, we came to tell Smile the invitations have been sent and accepted” says Wordsworth.”

“Very good. Thank you, Snake.” Ciel said, giving his servant a nod but not looking directly at him.

“’Smile, is everything ok? Your face is very red” says Emily.

“I’m quite fine, thank you. It’s just…hot in this room.” Snake looked at the fireplace. It was burning at an acceptable temperature for the weather in late December. “Sebastian, cool the fire…for now.”

“Yes, my lord. Will we finish our discussion at a later time then?” Ciel stood from his desk and nodded at his butler with a grin.

“’I find it quite comfortable in here” says Emily. “You know humans, and their inability to control their body temperature” says Wordsworth.” Snake shrugged off the conversation and exited the study.

“Now, let’s get you ready for this party, bocchan.”

*

*

The party was everything Ciel imagined it would be. Loud, filled with obnoxious people, mentally and physically tiring. The only reason why Ciel was probably more relaxed than usual was because his fiancée Elizabeth was not there screeching in his ear and dragging him everywhere. She was away celebrating the New Year in Greece with the Midford side of the family. Ciel received mail from her every day, sometimes twice in a day, so in a very annoying way it still seemed like she was here.

Ciel reclined against the wall watching his guests be merry and his servants enjoy themselves. He gave a weak smile. I suppose this wasn’t entirely as bad as he had expected it to be. Maybe because he wasn’t being pressured to interact with people or dance. Everyone was laid back, doing their own thing, so no one noticed when the young earl slipped away.

Ciel lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, waiting. After a while he heard the bedroom door open and shut. He held his breath and let his eyes shut.

“Bocchan, are you ready?” He nodded his head. A shiver ran up his body as he felt his butler’s gloved hand on his cheek. “You’re nervous.” The man’s voice was as tranquil as a river.

“I want this, Sebastian.” Ciel insisted, his eyes still shut.

“Then look at me.” He massaged the boy’s cheek until his eyes opened. Blue and purple glistening softly in the room’s dim light. Sebastian smiled at the sight and leaned in to kiss the boy. Gently at first then harder. The demons tongue ravaged the inside of his young master’s mouth and Ciel happily allowed it. He let out a moan as his butler removed his shirt and pants swiftly, sitting the bare boy up in front of him. “You are quite adorable, my lord.” Ciel instantly grew hot from Sebastian’s comment.

“Just…get on with it.” He mumbled, red flushing over him.

“Oh, no.” Sebastian smirked. “I am going to take my time enjoying this moment.” He laid the boy again on his back, engaging him in another deep kiss. Ciel breathed hard, letting his fingers once again get lost in Sebastian’s hair. The man slowly unbuckled his pants and removed them, his lips never leaving Ciel’s. He grinded his smooth member against the boy’s as he embraced him tighter.

“So…hard…” Ciel gasped between Sebastian’s barrages of kisses. The demon smiled. The boy gasped hard as he felt Sebastian’s tip at his entrance. “Se-Se-“

“The countdown has begun, my lord.” The man smiled as he gently lifted the boy’s legs to allow himself entry. Ciel could hear the rowdiness of the guests downstairs as they began to countdown to the beginning of the New Year.

“10!”

“Sebastian…”

“9!”

“My lord?”

“8!”

“Will it…hurt?”

“7!”

“Only a little…”

“6!”

“…”

“5!”

“If you don’t wish to continue—“

“4!”

“—I will stop.”

“3!”

“Bocchan…”

“2!”

“Trust me…”

“1!”

“I do…”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

Sebastian was right. The pain was only temporary and just as quickly as it came it was replaced by wave after wave of pleasure. Ciel could feel himself melting under the demon’s touch.

“Se—“

“Mm…say my name…”

“Sebastian!” The man chuckled as the boy orgasmed for the first time underneath him. He thrusted a few more times until he too climax. Ciel’s face was drenched with his sweat and the sweat of his lover. Panting deeply Sebastian laid on top of the boy resting his chin on one hand and using the other to support his body weight. Ciel was desperately clinging to the butler, still getting used to the feeling of orgasming. Sebastian let Ciel have his moment, sitting there in silence with his eyes closed listing to the boy as his pants for air were slowly satisfied. When his breaths were again regular, he opened his eyes to look at Ciel but saw that he had fallen asleep.

“My, my. We have to work on your stamina, bocchan. You gave in way to quickly.” He pecked the top of the boy’s sweaty forehead. “Happy New Year.”


End file.
